Freaks and Geeks 22 Wheels and Deals
by Nicole5651
Summary: The midnight sale at Howards store falls on the night of important plans for both Sam and Lindsay. Daniel takes a big risk to make some quick cash and Niel's family problems escalate.


INT. NIEL'S HOUSE - DAY

Sam and Niel are sitting at the kitchen table doing

homework. Bill is looking though the pantry

BILL

Sam, I told you we should have

gone to your house- Neils house

never has any good food!

--

58.

NEIL

Hey! We have food! There are

yougert covered raisins in the

back

BILL

EWWWW! Sam can we go to your

house?

SAM

I told you! My Dad is having his

annual sale this weekend- he is in

a terrible mood, cranky and and

yelling at everyone- I'm trying to

be there as little as possible

You hear the garage door open and car door slam, and then

hear another car pull up

NEIL

my parents are home

Muffeled voices can be heard, arguging- the womens voice is

more aquisitory at first, but both are super angry. The boys

all look around at each other uncomfortable

SAM

(wispering)

Niel, what going on?

NEIL

(looking worried)

I don't know! They never fight.

BILL

They never fight? Isn't your dad

cheating on your mom?

NEIL

Well not anymore! She knows about

it- I mean they are working things

out- it's complicated

The arguing reaches an intense high- you can hear words like

"her" "she" "lying". They are talking about another woman

SAM

(gathing his

things)

We should go into your room or

something

BILL

Yeah Neil

Neil nods, he is embarassed. The boys start to clear up

their stuff as the kitchen door flys open and his dad walks

in followed by his mom. They don't notice the kids at first

DR. SHWIBER

(yelling)

You know everything there is to

know, damn it! I told you I had a

confrence in Wisconsin- We have

been though this- I'm not

(MORE)

--

59.

DR. SHWIBER (cont'd)

discussing it anymore.

He notices the kids are there and is in shock. The boys

freeze also. Niel's mom is taking off her jacket and doesn't

notice yet.

NIELS MOM

(hysetical)

Do you think I care about if you

were with another WOMAN? I care

because you lie to me, lie to this

family-

She finally sees the kids and freezes. Dr. Schwiber makes

the first move by stepping near the kitchen table.

DR. SHWIBER

Hey Kids! Sorry about that, we are

just having a little tiff

Niel's mom walks past him up to Niel and brushes his hair

back and kisses him- she is clearly still very upset.

NIELS MOM

Hi Baby- How about I make tacos

for dinner?

NEIL

(uncomfortable)

Sure

NIELS MOM

(to Bill and Sam)

Hi guys, will you stay for Tacos?

The boys nodd but don't speak a word. Neil's mom straightens

up.

NIELS MOM

(almost to herself)

okay.

walks away quickly. Dad is suddenly cheery.

DR. SHWIBER

(trying to be

funny)

So amigos- are we going to have

tacos tonight? Arriba! Ole'!

A door slams very loud in the distance

DR. SHWIBER

(ignoring the slam)

You guys want me to make virgin

margaritas? You loved those last

time Sam!

SAM

(unsure)

Sure

--

60.

DR. SHWIBER

(pushing up

sleeves and

walking into

kitchen area)

Muy Bien. Me Gusta Margaritas!

All the boys stare at each other looking uncomfortable as

Neil sinks back down in his seat. Bill shrugs his shoulders.

BEGINING CREDITS

INT. UNDER THE STAIRS AT SCHOOL - DAY

Lindsay is sitting on the windowsill doing homework and

talking to Kim, Nick and Sarah are talking quietly in the

corner.

KIM

I heard that Lindbergs older

brother is having a party this

weekend. Anyone want to go?

SARAH

We'll go- right Nick?

Sarah nudges Nick as Kim rolls her eyes

KIM

What about you Linds? These are

COLLEGE guys. Older cute guys?

Come on!

LINDSAY

I can't. Its my dads big annual

midnight sale on friday and the

whole family has to help out. It's

like a traditon or whatever.

NICK

(getting excited)

Oh yeah that sale is great. The

whole store is like 50 off!

Everything- Last year I got a pair

of Adidas high tops for 20- We

should go to the sale!

SARAH

(pouting)

But what am I going to do at a

sporting goods store- no offense

lindsay, but thats so boring

NICK

(quietly to Sarah)

But babe, it's only once a year,

and the prices are so good, they

are pracily GIVING stuff away!

SARAH

(whining)

Nick! You said we were going to go

out-

--

61.

Ken and Amy walk up

KEN

Whats goin down clowns?

KIM

Oh nothing. Nick was just telling

us about how he is just dying to

go shopping on Saturday night!

KEN

(deapan)

Shocking

LINDSAY

Hey Amy

AMY

(walking over to

the girls)

Hey Guys

KIM

So you guys will go, right?

Lidberg's older brother is having

a party-

KEN

Yeah, I heard that we were

thinking about going.

KIM

(to Linsday)

see? everyone is going.

Pleeeeeease come with me. I need a

wing woman

AMY

I'll be your wing woman

KIM

Oh please, you are just one half

of a happy couple, what do you

care?

AMY

Hey! I care! Now that Daniels got

a girl, you need to find someone

too.

The whole group stops talking and looks at Kim. Ken gives

Amy the look of death. Kim is tying to be cool but looks

shocked

KEN

(to Amy)

What part of "don't tell Kim!" did

you not understand?

AMY

Sorry! I'm sorry

(quietly to the

group)

It just slipped out

--

62.

KIM

(angry)

What? You guys knew Daniel had a

girlfriend all this time and

didn't tell me! What did you

think? I'm some crazy lunitic that

would go insane if I found out?

NICK

well, yeah

KIM

(standing up and

forcing a laugh)

oh, like your one to talk. You

were obssesed with Lindsay. You

acted like a mental pacient saying

you were in love with her after

like only a week! PLEASE!

Sarah looks horrified

NICK

(getting defensive)

That is not what happened!

LINDSAY

Kim just calm down!

KIM

(looking at

lindsay)

Did you know about this?

LINDSAY

(stuttering)

Um ah no! Of corse not!

KIM

(about to walk

away)

UGH- I don't care! I don't! Daniel

can do whatever he wants with his

new slut!

SARAH

We just didn't want to upset you

KIM

are you actually trying to talk to

me, disco bitch? I'm not your

friend.

NICK

(walking towards

Kim)

Hey! Knock it off Kim! Now I know

you are upset about Daniel, we all

are...

KIM

I'm not uspet about Daniel! I'm

upset that you guys are a bunch of

liars. Don't talk to me. Lindsay

and I are going to that party, so

(MORE)

--

63.

KIM (cont'd)

see you there- or whatever

Linsday looks alarmed and closes her book.

KIM

(to lindsay)

Come on, lets go!

LINDSAY

(standing up

reluctanly)

see ya guys

Follows Kim into the hallway and glances back at the group,

trying to offer a smile. They all look defeted and pissed

AMY

(to Ken)

Sorry.

(sighs)

SARAH

(very upset)

she is so mean...

Nick rubs her shoulders and Amy looks at Ken and rolls her

eyes, trying not to laugh.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Kim's gaze is fixed ahead and she is walking faster then

usual

LINDSAY

Kim- you know I can't go on

Saturday

KIM

What? Why? Lindsay please. I NEED

to meet guys. New guys. These

losers don't have any normal

friends!

LINDSAY

I told you, my dad has that

midnight sale. I promised I would

help him!

KIM

so? blow if off! This is way more

important then that stupid sale- I

mean since we have been back, how

many guys have you kissed?

The stop walking and look at each other. Linsday looks

reluctant

LINDSAY

ok fine!

--

64.

KIM

(Jumping up and

down)

Yes!

LINDSAY

BUT!

Kim stops jumping

LINDSAY

I have to go to the sale- for at

least a few hours.

KIM

(objecting)

BUT Lindsay-

LINDSAY

Kim, I told you. These other

things are important to me too. I

told my dad I would be there, I'll

be there.

KIM

Your right, ok fine

They start walking again

LINDSAY

You can come by and help- or just

hang out- then we can leave

together, ok?

KIM

ok, ok yeah

They walk by the lunchroom, Bill and Sam are standing in the

lunch line

INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

BILL

Do you think they will get a

divorce?

SAM

(shrugging)

I don't know- I mean they haven't

yet, so why now?

BILL

Neils mom seemed pretty mad

SAM

I know. They were talking about

another woman.

BILL

I saw this movie once, this guy

had two families, and he kept them

hidden from each other. He had

kids and two wives and everything.

What if Neils dad has a whole

(MORE)

--

65.

BILL (cont'd)

other family?

SAM

Niel's Dad doesn't have another

family, come on Bill

BILL

It could happen. My mom didn't

know about aunt Debbie until she

was my age!

SAM

Well thats different!

BILL

How?

Neil approaches and takes a tray

NEIL

Hello fellow jedis

BILL

Jedi's?

NEIL

I was watching star wars last

night again and I realized. The

key to being in control of your

life? The Jedi way! There is no

emotion, there is only peace.

SAM

(taking food from

the station)

I don't think it works that way

Neil

BILL

Yeah, you aren't going to become

Obi-Wan-Kenobi just by thinking

like him.

Neil and Bill put more food on their trays

NEIL

(calmly)

I'm not going to let your

negitivity effect me- anger is a

passion that would break my

serenity and pull me to the dark

side.

They start to walk to their table Sam in front, Bill and

Neil arguing behind him

BILL

Neil, I don't think Jedi's can

have girlfriends.

Cindy and Stacey Carr walk up to Sam giggling

--

66.

SAM

Hey Cindy, Hi Stacey

STACEY

Hi Sam.

CINDY

Sam, we wanted to know if you

wanted to come sit with us today?

Sam looks over and sees Tom another jock, and vicki at the

table and looks back as Neil and Bill sit down at a table

and harris approaches and sits down. They see him and are

shocked

SAM

(nervous)

uh, sure.

STACEY

cool. Come on!

Sam turns and waves to the geeks and they wave back unsure

as he follows the girls to their table. He sits down with

everyone, the jocks say hi to Sam

EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Daniel is sitting in his car with Carla. There are a few

other cars around them. Older guys are goofing off, some are

smoking and drinking beer, listening to music out their

cars. There are about 5-6 guys.

DANIEL

So when is Juan getting here

CARLA

(she leans over

and touches his

face)

oh honey relax!

DANIEL

(shaking her off)

I am relaxed, I just want to know.

Carla turns up the radio and starts singing along. Daniel

looks annoyed but eventually joins in. Carla starts dancing

all crazy in her seat and Daniel laughs, she tries to get

him to join in.

DANIEL

Come on man- I don't dance!

CARLA

Oh no?

DANIEL

(cracks a smile

and oogles her)

Yeah no.

--

67.

CARLA

(sees him looking

at her)

What are you looking at?

DANIEL

you.

he leans over to kiss her and she starts to tickle him. He

squirms away.

DANIEL

(laughing)

COME ON!

They horseplay for another second then she ends up stratling

him in the front seat and they start making out. All of the

sudden a horn beeps and she jumps off him

DANIEL

(startled)

Ahh! What?

CARLA

(settling back

into the

passanger seat)

Juan! He's here. If he saw me he

would kill you!

Juan walks up to the car and daniel rolls the window down.

JUAN

(giving a head nod

to Daniel)

Hey Carla

CARLA

Whats up?

JUAN

Danny! You going to get out of the

car or what?

Daniel gets out of the car. He bumps fists with juan and one

other guy standing there

DANIEL

Hey fellas

JUAN

Yo Danny

DANIEL

(unsure)

It's Daniel

JUAN

(Laughs and slaps

him on the back)

HA! Daniel?

(moving on)

Ok Danny you ready for the big

one?

--

68.

DANIEL

I'm ready

JUAN

Ok then- I'm, trusting you, this

is an important shipment man

DANIEL

(semi confident)

I got it

JUAN

(walking him away

from the car and

other people)

OK- so you know where to go,

right?

Daniel nods as Juan pulls out a wad of cash

JUAN

This is 500. Its what me and

moochie argeed on. Go there on and

tell them you work for me and you

are there to pick up the rims.

Give them the money, they will

give you 2 rims. On Friday, bring

them to me and I give you 50, OK?

DANIEL

(nodding)

Yeah. Got it

JUAN

This goes well, we can move you

up, okay. get you some more jobs.

You go, get the stuff, and bring

them to me tomorrow. Don't say

anything else to Moochie, don't

stop anywhere, or tell anyone

anything, ok? I can trust you

right?

DANIEL

(listening very

closely to juan)

absoulity man. I will get it done

JUAN

(hands him the

cash)

Alright- here you go. I want those

rims by tomorrow night ok?

DANIEL

(ALMOST annoyed at

being talked down

to)

Yeah

JUAN

(slapping daniel

shoulder)

Ok! Enough business man! Lets

party! Help me get this beer out

(MORE)

--

69.

JUAN (cont'd)

of my trunk!

DANIEL

(walking with him)

Yeah!

INT. WEIR HOUSE - NIGHT

Weir family is in the kitchen. Mom is at the sink while kids

and dad are helping to clear the table

HOWARD

(sternly)

It will get crazy in there around

11 o clock. Thats when all the

kids come for those half price

sneakers

SAM

I hate seeing all those jocks from

school!

JEANE

Honey! You should be proud. Thats

your fathers store everyone is

coming to! That should make you

cool, right?

LINDSAY

It doesn't exaclty work like that

HOWARD

They are probably those juvinille

deliquent kids that I catch shop

lifting every year. Trying to take

advantage of the crowd. You kids

need to help be on the lookout for

that too!

LINDSAY

Dad, what am I going to do- body

slam a grown man who is shop

lifting?

HOWARD

(getting annoyed)

Grown men? No! I meant those

freaks from school!

JEANE

Lindsay is Millie coming? She

always helps me with the popcorn

stand.

LINDSAY

(not thinking)

I don't know!!

(realizing she

should pretend to

know)

I mean- I think so, Yeah I'm sure

she is

--

70.

SAM

(suspious toward

Lindsay)

So you will be there? The whole

night? With the whole family?

LINDSAY

(shugging

shoulders)

Yeah. Why not?

HOWARD

(proudly)

It's a tradition Sam! The whole

Weir gang helping out for the

sale. And we can order pizza to

the store really late at night

like we always do-

The phone rings and Jeane goes to get it

LINDSAY

(giggling)

Remember when Sam fell asleep in

the basketball display?

Sam and Dad laugh

HOWARD

Mrs. Frank thought you were a

manaquin!

LINDSAY

(kind of insulting

him)

How old were you Sam, 10?

SAM

(defensive)

I was not 10! I must have been

like 4 or 5 years old!

LINDSAY

no way!

JEANE

(walking back into

the room)

Sam, Stacey is on the phone!

(grinning like a

loon)

Whos Stacey Sammy?

Lindsay laughs and makes a wistleing noise

SAM

(bashful)

no one- just this girl from school

LINDSAY

(teasing)

Is she your GIRLFRIEND??

--

71.

SAM

What? No!

Sam walks away to go to the phone

HOWARD

(calling after him)

Tell her to come to the sale. I

want to get a good look at this

stacey person!

INT. SCHWIBER DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Niel and parents are sitting at the dining room table eating

take out. It's very quiet and tense.

NIELS MOM

Oh honey did I tell you that we

have dinner with the Cohen's on

Saturday night?

DR. SHWIBER

(tense and angry)

No honey you must of forgot to

mention it. I might have surgey

that night.

NIELS MOM

How often do you have dental

surgery on a Saturday night?

Surely you would remember, right

(gritting teeth)

HONEY?

Niels eyes are going back and forth bt his parents like a

ping pong

DR. SHWIBER

(being obnoxious)

Well, you never know when there

will be an emergancy..

(looking at Neil)

This time of year, there seems to

always be something!

NIELS MOM

So you'll go? The Cohen's? I made

a reservation at Bo Jacks

DR. SHWIBER

Sure!!

(looking at Neil)

So buddy. Any ladies for you? Did

you hear your brother's got that

new girlfriend. Shes in a sority?

Those girls are usually babes,

right?

Neil shrugs

NEIL

I'm working on something

--

72.

DR. SHWIBER

(surprised)

You are, are you? Well who is she?

NEIL

(less confident)

Shes a cheerleader, Vicki.

DR. SHWIBER

(to mom)

Hear that hun? Niels going to get

himself a cheerleader.

Mom forces a smile

NEIL

(backpaddeling)

Well, I don't know, I have a big

plan, I'm taking my time, you

know?

NIELS MOM

She will be lucky to have you baby

(picking up rice)

More rice?

The phone rings and Dr. Schwiber gets up suddenly. Neils mom

watches him walk into the kitchen.

DR. SHWIBER (OS)

Hi Bob! Yes, Well we are eating

dinner right now!

NEIL

(trying to pull

moms attention

away from

listening to the

conversation)

So I got an A on my lab

assignement today in science.

NIELS MOM

(excited)

You did? What was the lab about?

NEIL

Fossils, it was pretty boring but

easy I think

DR. SHWIBER (OS)

Can I call you later Bob? Maybe we

can meet for a drink tomorrow

night.

NEIL

I figured out the assigment before

Sam..

Mom is straining to pay attention to Neil

DR. SHWIBER

(laughs)

OK then

--

73.

NEIL

And Sam alwyas finishes before

me...

Dr.Schwibers voice lowers for a breif second as he mumbles

into the phone

DR. SHWIBER

Ok bob, I'll see you tomorrow then

NEIL

...And I said, they have only

been here millons of years! The

whole class was cracking up!...

(notices mom isn't

paying attention)

Mom?

Dr.Schwiber walks back to the table and sits down

NIELS MOM

(void of emotion)

Thats funny!

Neils face falls as he notices a wierd vibe in the room- Mom

and Niel look at Dr. Schwiber.

DR. SHWIBER

That was Bob Salanger. He was

calling bc he has some investment

oppurtunity he wants to talk to me

about. We are going to have drinks

tomorrow night, do you want to

come?

NIELS MOM

(rolls eyes)

Investment oppurtunity? it's

probabably a pyimaid sceme!

DR. SHWIBER

Bob is a well respected lawyer in

town. He is not going to try and

sell me a load of hogwash!

NIELS MOM

Do you really think this is a good

time to invest in something?

Neil eyes are ping ponging again

DR. SHWIBER

What do you mean?

NIELS MOM

(speaking with her

eyes)

I just MEAN, that you know with

Neil's college around the corner,

it's a little risky to be thorwing

money around.

--

74.

DR. SHWIBER

Well it could also be great. Maybe

this idea will work out great for

us, we could get that television

for Neils room like we talked

about!

NEIL

(face lights up)

Really?

NIELS MOM

(fuming but hiding

it and controled)

Really? You think thats a

something we want to do right now?

NEIL

It is! It is something we want to

do right now!

Parents are having a staredown and Neil deflates

NEIL

You know what? I don't need a tv

in my room, I'm fine. The atari is

hooked up in the living room

anyway!

NIELS MOM

(looking at Neil

and smiling)

No no sweetie, you want the TV?

You got that A in science lab? OK

we can get you a tv

NEIL

(celebrating)

Really? OH thats so great! I can't

wait to have the guys over we can

watch movies!

Mom gives dad a fake smile

NEIL

May I be excused? I'm done eating

and I want to call Sam and Bill

and tell them the news before I do

my homework.

DR. SHWIBER

Sure kid! Go ahead!

Neil runs off and then quickly comes back and hugs Dr.

Schwiber

NEIL

Thanks guys! I can't wait!

Takes off again. Mom angerly throws a napkin down.

--

75.

NIELS MOM

(pissed)

A tv in his room? you have GOT to

be kidding.

DR. SHWIBER

(acting innocent)

What? hes getting good grades.

Lord know we can afford it!

NIELS MOM

Oh just bc we can afford it? Don't

hide behind our child, david.And

do you really think that I think

that was Bob Salanger on the

phone, you must think I'm stupid

DR. SHWIBER

(makes a noise

blowing it off)

Do we have any more egg rolls?

NIELS MOM

(getting up and

walking away)

You are unbeliveable!

DR. SHWIBER

(to himself)

So I'm guessing no on the egg

rolls?

INT. DANIELS CAR - NIGHT

Nick and Ken are in the car. They are sitting outside a

warehouse and Nick is holding the wad of cash

DANIEL

Are you guys going to that party

this weekend?

KEN

Nick here is going shopping

DANIEL

What?

NICK

(to Ken)

Shut up

(to Daniel)

A-1 sporting goods is having that

midnight madness sale- Everything

is like 50 off

KEN

Your such a girl!

DANIEL

Isn't that Lindsay's dad's store?

--

76.

NICK

Yeah.

(looking at the

money is

amazement)

Do you realize what we could DO

with this money man? We could get

tons of stuff at that sale!

KEN

OR-We could buy a lot of pot. I

mean, A lot

DANIEL

(snatching money

out of nicks hand)

OK, This is not why I brought you

guys .

NICK

Why did you bring us?

DANIEL

I don't know

KEN

Beacause you are scared?

DANIEL

(turning around in

his seat to look

at Ken)

No! I'm not scared!

NICK

(pointing at

Daniel)

Yeah, Yeah man he is totaly

scared!

(laughing unusally

intensly)

hes bugging out!

Daniel in not amused, he is watching for something out the

front window

KEN

(laughing to)

Yeah, hes totaly freaked man!

Whats up with the serious vibe.

Are we on a stakeout?

(looking around

the car)

NICK

(in fake radio

voice)

Breaker breaker, 10-4 we have a

perp on the loose

Ken and Nick laugh

--

77.

DANIEL

(Realizing)

Are you guys high or something?

They both laugh again

DANIEL

(freaking out)

Great! I can't have you guys

acting like idoits! I have to keep

a clear head! You are going to

embarrass me!

(to himself)

GOD!

NICK

(calming down)

no no no we will be cool, you know

we are Daniel

DANIEL

You better be.

KEN

You know. I may just be stoned.

But I think you are paying to much

for these rims. Why dont you see

if this Moochie guy can give you a

deal?

NICK

(excited)

Yeah man!

DANIEL

(just wanting then

to shut up)

Shut up okay, shhh. No. Juan said

500, it's 500.

NICK

Yeah but I mean, this Juan guy is

taking advantage of you. I mean we

are sitting here, for an hour. You

waste your whole night and then

drive the rims all the way over to

this guys house and you only make

a measly 50?

DANIEL

Well he said this is just a

starting job- There will be bigger

things after this

KEN

This guy obviously HAS the cash.

He hands you 500 like it's

nothing..

DANIEL

(thoughful)

I don't know. I'm just going to

get the rims and get out, like

Juan said.

--

78.

NICK

Daniel, you talk your way out of

things all the time! Just tell

this moochie guy you can only pay

300. you can get anyone to do

anything.

DANIEL

(smiling)

Well that is one thing I AM good

at- that and one other

They laugh

NICK

You know what? You should give

Juan the left over cash! Then he

will see that you know what you

are doing- You are a deal maker.

Gauntteed he will give you a

bigger job next time, or pay you

more then 50 bucks for this one!

KEN

If your not keeping the cash for

yourself, whats the point?

NICK

Hes not being dishonest, he is

just showing he is a good

businessman-

Lights ahead

DANIEL

(putting hands out)

sshhhhhhh, shut up they are here.

(turns to them)

STAY in the car, ok?

NICK

(laughing)

OK man, calm down

DANIEL

(getting out of

car)

I am calm!

door slams and nick flinches

KEN

Dude, where ARE we?

NICK

(turning up radio

and leaning back

in seat)

ha! Carla's totaly hot, right?

Ken smacks Nick in the head

NICK

Ow! What was that for??

--

79.

lays back down

KEN

Yeah shes hot

They both laugh again

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Music is playing loudly. Daniel walks cautiously into a

warehouse. It's dark but he can hear voices and he follows

them, stepping over car parts. There are at least a dozen

cars there, some in the state of being worked on. Daniel

follows the small light and noise to the back of the

warehouse where three guys are sitting at a small table.

There is cash being exchanged, cards being delt, shots being

poured. The guys are tough looking but good natured. They

see Daniel approach and become guarded.

MOOCHIE

(calling out)

Yo! You Danny?

DANIEL

(moving closer,

more confident)

No, Daniel

MOOCHIE

(Walking up to

shake his hand)

Whats going on Daniel?

DANIEL

Are you moochie?

MOOCHIE

Yeah

(gesturing for

Daniel to follow

him back to the

table)

We were just about to start "Go

Fish" You want in?

DANIEL

(weirded out)

"Go fish?"

THUG1

Yeah, we go sick of Gin, poker,

Ukere, 5 card, spoon-

THUG2

Bridge, Spades, Rummy, Crazy

eights, Screw, Snap-

THUG1

Red Dog, Kings, War, Spit, Old

maid, Uno

Moochie starts to laugh

--

80.

MOOCHIE

(to thugs)

Alright shut up

(to Daniel)

They spend a lot of time sitting

around waiting for shipments to

come in- it's gets a little..

THUG2

Boring

MOOCHIE

Yeah, but who pays ya though,

right?

THUG1

Yeah Yeah

Moochie walks around to the table and sits down, pours

himself a shot and Daniel too and he takes it reluctantly

MOOCHIE

(knocking glasses

with Daniel)

GO fish!

Daniel makes a face and the three guys laugh

MOOCHIE

Thats tequila kid

DANIEL

Yeah I know!

MOOCHIE

Alright alright

(light a cigar and

pulls out some

cash)

I've got 5 on this game

(Look at Daniel)

Not interested?

DANIEL

(condesending)

nah

MOOCHIE

(picking up cards)

so I assume you are here for the

rims?

DANIEL

Yeah Juan sent me for the rims

MOOCHIE

(switching cards

and not looking

at Daniel)

You know, I like Juan. Always

fair, does a good deal, trust

worthy. I've known him for almost

20 years, you know that?

--

81.

DANIEL

(looking bored)

No

THUG1

How old are you?

DANIEL

(defensive)

18!

MOOCHIE

Go fish.

(To Daniel)

The thing is, I KNOW the guy has a

stash of cubans, but he is playing

coy with me.

DANIEL

Cigars?

MOOCHIE

Yeah, cigars. I know the guy 20

years, and he isn't going sell me

them? I don't want to sell them,

I'm just looking for personal use,

you know?

DANIEL

Yeah

THUG2

You have any 5's?

MOOCHIE

(to thug 2)

No- I don't have no 5's GO FISH

knucklehead

Daniel is getting more comfortable he sees these guys are

harmless but is annoyed that Moochie is taking his time

DANIEL

So are we going to do this or

what? I got some buddies waiting

in the car.

MOOCHIE

(smirking)

Ok, OK- you cut to the chase, I

like that, no BS alright.

(puts cards face

down on the table)

Don't look at those!

He gestures for Daniel to walk with him and puts him on the

back as they walk down an asile of car parts

MOOCHIE

You in school?

DANIEL

No, I'm just working for Juan now

--

82.

MOOCHIE

Yeah- I always say- you learn

everything you need to know by

doing. Not from some book, you

know?

DANIEL

(nodding)

Thats what I'm sayin'! I start

working for Juan and I'm making

the big bucks NOW- I'm not going

to wait four years to go to

college.

MOOCHIE

(laughing)

It will be a while before you yu

get a good cash flow, Daniel,

gotta gain trust, run errands for

a few years, then you start to

build a team, close guys around

you that you trust, get things

moving on your own.

DANIEL

errands?

MOOCHIE

You know. Someone has to take care

of the little things for a guy as

big as Juan. The real rewards come

later. When you get as big as

MOOCHIE! HA!

(he smiles at

Daniel)

Wait here, ok?

Moochie goes into the back room and Daniel takes out the

cash, thumbing though it. He stares at it for a moment, then

puts it away quickly as moochie comes back, wheeling two

shiny silver rims

MOOCHIE

Okay so 500 for the both of them,

do you have the cash?

DANIEL

(Pausing for a

quick second)

How about 300?

Moochie stares at him for a second and then laughs. Loud. It

vibrates all around the room and but doesn't break Daniel

MOOCHIE

(hardening)

No. This was the deal

DANIEL

Listen, I know you agreed to 500.

MOOCHIE

(getting in Daniel

face)

You are just some punk kid- The

(MORE)

--

83.

MOOCHIE (cont'd)

deal was 500, I don't owe you any

favors. Juan and I go way back,

you think I'm going to let you

squeeze him out of 200?

DANIEL

(very calm)

Ok, well what if I owe you a

favor?

MOOCHIE

ah no no no kid, you DON'T want to

owe me a favor?

DANIEL

(getting stern)

I'm not a kid, I'm 18, I have some

to learn but I've been around.

Juan trusts me, you should to.

MOOCHIE

(heating up)

I should, should I?

DANIEL

(heating up to)

Yeah. And I'm going to get you

those Cubans. A dozen.

MOOCHIE

How are you going to do that?

DANIEL

Don't worry about it!

MOOCHIE

(laughing

condisending)

I'm worried...

DANIEL

(calm)

I get you the cubans you give me

the rims for 350.

MOOCHIE

(thoughtful)

When will I have them?

DANIEL

Tomorrow night

Moochie paces for a second and is thinking

DANIEL

But you gotta give me the rims

now, bc If I go back to Juan

without them, he is never going to

give me the cubans

MOOCHIE

(nodding)

Alright alight.

(shakes Daniel's

(MORE)

--

84.

MOOCHIE (cont'd)

hand)

You got a deal

MOOCHIE

Tomorrow night- I'm going to that

party-

DANIEL

(taking out money

and handing it to

Moochie)

That Lindberg party- yeah?

MOOCHIE

I'll be there-or here- you just

find me. And if you can't get

them-

DANIEL

I'll get them-

MOOCHIE

(louder and

threatening)

IF you can't get them- I want my

150. You got it?

DANIEL

(picking up rims)

Yeah I got it- but you will get

your cigars

Daniel starts to walk away, lugging the rims

MOOCHIE

(yelling after him)

I know where to find you Daniel!

DANIEL

I know!

INT. DANIEL CAR - NIGHT

Nick and Ken are passed out. They wake up to Daniel pulling

the door open

DANIEL

Hey! Help me put these in the

trunk!

They reluctantly get out the car to help him

KEN

So what was it like, did they try

to kick your ass?

They lift the rims into the trunk

DANIEL

(blowing it off)

No- the guy was a little wierd,

but cool

--

85.

NICK

Did you give him the money?

They slam the trunk and look at Daniel

DANIEL

(smiles)

Some of it

CUT TO

INT Daniel's car, they are driving

NICK

Where are you going to get Cubans?

It's not like - I mean, pot is

easier to get!

DANIEL

He said Juan has em

NICK

Yeah, but what if he doesn't have

them? or won't give them to you?

DANIEL

(feeling very cool)

I'll talk him into it- like you

said, I'm a business guy- a good

negotaitor. I'll come up with

something

KEN

That moochie guy is going to kill

you

DANIEL

No hes not

EXT. GRASS OUTSIDE SCHOOL - DAY

Cheerleaders are practicing at a distance, Bill, Niel, Sam,

and Gordon are eating lunch on the grass outside

BILL

How are you parents Neil?

SAM

(hitting Bill)

Bill!!

BILL

(rubbing where Sam

hit him)

OW! What?

NEIL

It's fine. Things are fine. I

think the other day they were just

having a fight. They told me last

night that they are going to buy a

tv for my room!

--

86.

GORDEN

Really? Wow Niel

NEIL

And I want to invite you all over

to my house on Saturday night

after Sams dads sale.

SAM

(annoyed)

I don't know, it could be really

late. I wish I didn't have to go.

BILL

Why? It's always so much fun. Are

you guys going to have snowcones

this year? I ate some many last

year my tounge turned blue!

NEIL

(to Bill)

Your gross. So you guys will sleep

over? The sci fi saturday night

movie starts at 1. We can watch it

in my room!

GORDEN

Sounds great! I heard it's going

to be "Planet of the Apes"

SAM

(dissapointed)

Really? Again?

Everyone looks up to see Stacey Carr approaching them

NEIL

Whoa nilly

SAM

Shhh. Be cool Neil

NEIL

I'm always cool!

The other three start laughing

NEIL

WHat?

STACEY

Hi Sam, Can I talk to you for a

sec?

SAM

(getting up)

Sure Stacey

They walk over a distance away and they are only seen

talking. The other geeks watch

BILL

Sam said they talked on the phone

for an hour two nights ago

--

87.

GORDEN

AN hour? I can't even talk to you

guys for an hour!

NEIL

What did they talk about?

BILL

I don't know, Sam said she is

really cool, like us. She knows

all about SCTV and star trek and

stuff

NEIL

(gasping)

Thats the dream. The hot

cheerleader who is secretly a

geek.

GORDEN

What do you think they are talking

about now?

You can hear Stacey laugh

BILL

She is really experinced for a

freshman

NEIL

What do you mean "experinced"?

BILL

Well you know, the things show

told me in Science lab the day I

hurt my eye. And she is always

going up to Sam, she called him.

Shes a little scarey

NEIL

(creepy)

I liiiike it!

Sam and Stacey go their seprate ways and Sam looks shocked

as he sits back down

NEIL

Well?

SAM

(in shock)

She asked me out

(pauses)

For Saturday night

(pauses)

She wants to go to this party-

Lindenberg's or something?

NEIL

Lindenberg? Thats a COLLEGE party

Sam. Do you know what they DO at

COLLEGE parties?

--

88.

SAM

(snapping out of

it and looking at

Niel)

What do they do?

NEIL

I don't know! Thats why you have

to go!

BILL

Um, isn't Sat when your dads sale

is? And Neils sleepover?

SAM

(smack head in

shock)

Oh no! OH I forgot! I already told

her yes, what am I going to do

now?? I have to be at my Dad's

store, he will KILL me!

GORDEN

You also have to go on this date

NEIL

You can't cancel

SAM

Great, just great

INT. SCHIBER HOUSE - NIGHT

Niel is in his room cleaning and setting up for the

sleepover. He is aranging sleeping bags and deciding where

the televison is going to go. He over hears his mom talking

in the next room and creaps into the hallway to listen

NIELS MOM

Nancy, I just think it's time.

It's at a point I can't tolerate.

pause

NIELS MOM

He just keeps pretending like

everything is fine. And this whole

thing with the television for

Neil's room, it's such a joke. How

stupid does he think the kid is?

He is going to forget about this,

bc we buy he a TV?

Neil can view part the room from the hallway. He mom is

sitting at the desk, her back away from him talking in a

hushed voice. Another long pause. Neil creeps along the wall

confused, closer to the room

NIELS MOM

(starting to get

very emotional)

I just thought we could wait-

Until he has his own life, once he

was in school...I know.. I

(MORE)

--

89.

NIELS MOM (cont'd)

know...But my poor baby...I

know...You're right...

Neil is starting to realize what is going on and slides to

the floor in despair

NIELS MOM

(more toegther now)

Oh god- I just never thought it

would come to this..

(sigh)

I can't belive we are getting a

divorce.

Niel runs into his room slams the door and throws himself on

the bed and lets out a huge wail

CUT TO

Niels mom hearing the door slam and jumping in the air,

shocked

NIELS MOM

(horrified)

Oh my god Nancy I got to go..No

I'm ok...No...I know!... i gotta

go!

(slams down phone

and stares at it)

Ok...Alight, ok...

She stands up and brushes off her pants. Looks in the mirror

at her red eyes and wipes the tears away. She sighs and

walks down the hallway to neils room. She knocks

CUT TO

NIELS ROOM

Niels head is in his pillow and he is snobbing

NEIL

(into his pillow)

Go AWAY!!

NIELS MOM (OS)

(knocking again)

Niel honey please- let me talk to

you. What you heard..I was just

talking..It doesn't mean

anything!!

Neil still crying

NIELS MOM (OS)

Your father and I have our

problems baby, but we care about

you very much. We are still trying

to work it out!

Neil sslowing stops crying and rolls over looking at the

cealing

--

90.

CUT TO

HALLWAY

NIELS MOM

I just wanted to make sure I

explored all of the options. We

want what is best for everyone,

but--

NEIL (OS)

(matter of fact

but yelling)

Stop lying

NIELS MOM

What? I would never lie to you!

CUT TO

NIELS ROOM

NEIL

Maybe you don't mean to, but you

are.

HALLWAY

NIELS MOM

I have always been honest with

you- You know things between me

and your father are not perfect

NEIL (OS)

(Yelling)

Perfect?

NIELS ROOM

He gets up and walks towards the door.

NEIL

(still yelling)

Divorce! I heard you say Divorce!

(starting to cry

now also)

Divorce is a long way from "not

perfect" mom!

HALLWAY

NIELS MOM

(starting to cry)

Neil, I said we were working

things out!

Door swings open and Niel is standing there red in the face,

angrier then we have ever seen him

NEIL

(Screaming)

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M SO SICK OF

YOUR BS!

--

91.

NIELS MOM

(sternly)

Don't you tell me to shut up!

NEIL

I'M NOT A BABY! STOP LYING TO ME!

YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE IT? YOU

CAN JUST BUY ME PRESENTS AND TV'S

AND I'M JUST GOING TO FORGET!

NIELS MOM

no! no thats not-

NEIL

TELL DAD- DON'T YOU DARE BRING ME

THAT TV. I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T

WANT ANYTHING.

NIELS MOM

but!

NEIL

DO NOT! TALK TO ME!

Slams door. Leans agaist it. Heaving. Stares at the room he

has set up for the sleep over and suddenly just starts

trashing it, throwing stacks of comic books on the floor,

thorwing the sleeping bags in the closet, ect.

HALLWAY

Niels mom sighs, head and hands pressed against the door,

and slowly stragitens up and walks down the hallway into the

kitchen.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Sam is standing at his locker talking to Stacey Carr. He

looks confident and happy. They are laughing.

STACEY

Whatever Sam you were totaly

scared.

SAM

I was not!

STACEY

(laughing)

Whatever- Cindy told me you had

your hands over your eyes the

whole time!

SAM

OK- fine. I just don't like

spiders.

they start to walk down the hallway and Bill approaches

BILL

Hey guys!

They break apart

--

92.

SAM

Hey Bill

BILL

(to sam)

So I talked to Neil. He isn't

coming to school today.

STACEY

Why?

BILL

I guess he is sick. And Sam he

canceled tonights sleepover too, I

guess he is really sick.

STACEY

(to Bill)

Thats ok- bc Sam and I are going

to that party tonight- right Sam

SAM

(stuttering)

Um ah well yeah, yes I said I

would go.

STACEY

(cherry)

good, great. OK it's will be do

much fun.

(kisses Sam on the

cheek)

Ok bye guys

(to sam as she

walks away)

see you tonight ok?

SAM

(waves)

ok, bye!

BILL

Don't you have to help at your

dads store tonight?

SAM

(stressed)

Yes yes I know, what am I going to

do- I really want to go to that

party with Stacey

BILL

Whats your plan?

SAM

I don't have a plan. I don't know.

I guess leave early to go to the

party? Tell my dad I don't feel

well?

BILL

Well I ate to many snowcones last

year. My puke was blue.

--

93.

SAM

Bill- I don't want to actually

really be sick.

BILL

well if you did- 8 snowcones outta

do it.

Sam rolls his eyes

INT. GIRLS BATHROOM - DAY

Kim, Lindsay and Amy are in the bathroom talking and putting

on makeup

AMY

I think she starting crying after

you called her a "disco bitch"

They laugh

LINDSAY

I just don't get it. I mean if

Nick doesn't even like her why is

he hanging out with her every

second?

KIM

Lindsay, Obviously it's bc he

can't have you!

LINDSAY

(mildly surpised)

no way!

AMY

Yeah. Everyone knows, even Sarah

can tell. Why do you think she

hates you so much?

LINDSAY

(paranoid)

She hates me??

KIM

Well she isn't exactly the biggest

fan of us. With me it's a given.

Most girls hate me.

LINDSAY

(raising her hand)

I used to

KIM

Oh shut up slut.

(to amy)

so now that it's out there and

everything, what do you know about

Daniel;s new girlfriend?

AMY

(thoughtful)

not much.I haven't met her. She is

older. Ken doesn't seem to like

(MORE)

--

94.

AMY (cont'd)

her

KIM

Ken doesn't like anyone..

AMY

True..

(leans aganist the

wall)

I guess he is working for her

brother

KIM

Whos brother?

LINDSAY

Carla's

Kim looks at her sharply

KIM

Thats her name? How do you know

her name

LINDSAY

(nervous but

shrugging)

I don't know, I think one of the

guys said it before

KIM

(looks suspious

then changes

direction quickly)

well whatever her name is, at

least he is annoying her rather

than me. What does her brother do?

work at a gas station or

something? What a loser!

AMY

(absentmindly)

Sometimes he promotes parties at

that club in Detroit- the box or

something? But mostly he just buys

and sells car parts, or maybe

fixes them, I don't really

understand it... It seems sketchy.

Ken says he is pretty sure what

they are doing is illegal.

LINDSAY

(surpised)

Does daniel know it's illegal?

KIM

Whatever he is either to stupid to

figure it out or doesn't care.

LINDSAY

Kim, forget about him- he is going

no where- I mean, he doesn't even

plan to graduate HIGH SCHOOL!

--

95.

KIM

forgetten girls. Tonight I'm going

to find myself a college boy!

AMY

(nodding)

oh yeah!

LINDSAY

(nervous)

yeah about that...

KIM

(turning to

lindsay)

You aren't going to flake out on

me, are you? You promised!

LINDSAY

no no no I'm going to go- I want

to go- I'm just worried about the

sale

Kim puts her hands on her hips and glares at lindsay

LINDSAY

Listen guys, I will be there, I

promise. But maybe Kim you should

go with Ken and Amy and I can meet

you- I mean I just don't want my

dad to think I'm running off to go

to some party. I'll just tell him

I don't feel well or something I

don't know.

KIM

Whatever Lindsay!

LINDSAY

(grabbing kims arm)

Kim- I will be there. I promise.

Go with Ken and Amy and I will

meet you.

AMY

Yeah just come with us and Lindsay

can meet up later..

KIM

(softening)

ok fine

(pointing at

Linday)

But you BETTER be there.

Lindsay nodds confidently but looks nervous

INT. A-1 SPORTING GOODS - NIGHT

Howard is pacing back and forth in front of Lindsay, Jean,

Sam, Millie, Bill, and a half dozen workers. He begins to

speak like an army general.

--

96.

HOWARD

In a few short moments, those

doors will open. And you will be

meet by a sea of people. People

wanting to save, people wanting to

shop. People wanting tennis

rackets for 70 pecent off. They

will be impacient, they will be

frantic, they may be rude and

pushy or become violent. But

remember one thing. You are a

representivite of A-1 sporting

goods. The customer is king. Be

kind, helpful, and accomidating to

each and every person who shops in

this store.

He leans forward to look at all of them

HOWARD

ARE YOU READY??

Linday rolls her eyes and looks at Sam who is bored as all

hell

JEANE

(weakly)

yes sir! We are ready!

walks towards the front door

HOWARD

Come on guys, I need everyone on

top of your game. I said are you

ready??

everyone mumbles "ready" as howard opens the door. three

people casually enter the store. He looks outside for the

crowd and then back at the workers who are all chit chating

and working the popcorn machine ect.

HOWARD

(to workers)

It will pick up! So be ready for

the rush!

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

Juan's apartment, there are 10 people there all older,

listening to music and drinking beer. Carla is sitting on

the couch, Daniel opens the door he is holding the rims.

Carla and Juan rush forward.

JUAN

(excited)

AH yes, man thanks! Come on in!

CARLA

(kisses Daniel on

the cheek)

Hey baby

--

97.

Daniel walks in and hands Juan the rims. He walks over to

the kitchen table and they follow him. he places them on the

table and inspects them.

JUAN

great. Just like what moochie

said- 825 geniune silver with a

exterier emboss. Nice.

(to Daniel)

Thanks Danny!

DANIEL

No problem

THUG1

(walking over to

juan)

Hey man I gotta talk to you. I got

what you needed.

JUAN

(surpised)

Both sets?

THUG1

yeah yeah

JUAN

(to daniel)

Just a second...

Juan walks over to the kitchen with thug 1. Daniel watches

as thug one pulls out a small handgun and hands it to Juan,

who places it in his waistband. he realizes Carla is talking

to him and snaps back.

CARLA

So Juan is going to gone all night

DANIEL

(looking at her

like a peice of

meat)

yeah...

CARLA

(playing with his

hair)

so I thought you might stay here

with me

DANIEL

(leaning in to

kiss her)

I'll be here..

As he kisses her he keeps his eyes open and sees juan hand

thug 1 a few hundered dollar bills

CARLA

(pulling away)

Ok, good

(standing up)

I'm going to the bathroom

--

98.

Juan walks back to the table and sits down

JUAN

so Danny where were we?

DANIEL

The rims?

JUAN

Oh yeah the rims. Look real nice.

Moochie didn't give you any

trouble right?

DANIEL

nah, he was cool, he was a

little..

JUAN

eccentric?

DANIEL

no, he was a little weird

JUAN

(mocking)

Yeah, what I said- I've known him

a long time, good guy.

Daniel nods, and dumbs his fingers on the table

JUAN

You like my sister?

DANIEL

Yeah. No- she cool, and hot-

Juan looks alarmed and angry

DANIEL

No- I mean she is a good girl

JUAN

(getting pissed

and standing up)

Do you know who you are talking

to? I'm her brother!

DANIEL

(calmly)

listen man, calm down. I didn't

mean it like that. Yes Carla is

pretty, but she is almost funny,

and fun and very cool.

JUAN

(slowly sitting

down)

Ya know, when she first starting

going out with you, I was shocked.

I mean the guys she usually goes

for, ya know, tough guys.

DANIEL

Well..

--

99.

JUAN

A lot of jerks have treated her

badly, you know. and I THINK. I

think you are one of the good

ones.

DANIEL

I am- and I really like her- I do.

JUAN

Yeah, I know you mean no harm. But

I'm telling you I'm very

protective of my little sister.

(stands up and

rest his hands on

the bump that is

his gun)

DANIEL

I know

JUAN

and if anyone ANYONE try to hurt

her, I'm going to hurt THEM

tenfold, you understand me?

DANIEL

(nodding)

It's not going to happen man, but

yeah, I got it.

JUAN

good

reaches into pocket and pulls out wad of cash, Daniel stares

at all of the 100's and 50's and Juan pulls out a fifty

dollar bill and hands it to him.

JUAN

good job, thanks

DANIEL

Yeah.

(looks around)

so do you smoke cigars?

JUAN

(laughing)

Sometimes, yeah. Why?

DANIEL

(getting nervous)

I hear those cubans are pretty

good.

JUAN

(boasting)

Good? No AMAZING. It's like silk

rolling off your tounge. Nothing

like it.

DANIEL

You have some?

--

100.

looks at Daniel suspiously

JUAN

(matter of fact)

no.

DANIEL

(nodding)

alright alright, do you have some,

but just don't have any for me?

JUAN

(glaring at him

now)

no

Juan walks around the table

DANIEL

OK I just thought you might know,

I just wanted to see how to get my

hands on one. If you knew anybody.

Juan puts his hand on Daniels shoulder and leans in

JUAN

I do know. I'm just got going to

tell you.

(laughs)

Maybe one day soon Danny, okay?

DANIEL

OK

Juan clasps his shoulder again and then walks away. Daniel

looks freaked out

INT. A-1 SPORTING GOODS - NIGHT

store is a lot busier. Sam, Millie, Bill, and Lindsay are

helping to organize tennis shoes. People are milling

everywhere, it's chaos around them. They look bored. Sam

looks at his watch again.

LINDSAY

Sam, why do you keep looking at

your watch?

SAM

I don't know, I just want this

thing to be over already

MILLE

I think it's fun. I like seeing

everyone. A bunch of teachers from

school were here, did you see Mrs.

Fair?

SAM

(cranky)

No.

--

101.

LINDSAY

Sam whats wrong?

BILL

He's just mad bc he is missing his

date with stacey carr

SAM

(to Bill)

BILL!!

Lindsay and Millie laugh

LINDSAY

(smiling)

Sam, she IS your girlfriend I KNEW

IT!

SAM

no shes not!

(sulking)

and she never will be if I don't

go to that party tonight

LINDSAY

what party- that college party?

SAM

I don't know, it's on Elm street.

Stacey is going and she wants to

go with me- I just

Dad walks up to them and looks down

HOWARD

What are you guys doing? That is a

two person job max. Sam come with

me, I need you to help in camping.

SAM

(thowing a shoe

down and standing

up morose)

Alright

LINDSAY

(standing up)

No! I can do it dad, Millie and I

can help

HOWARD

(dimissivley)

Ok fine, you girls come with me-

Sam and Bill, you stay and sort

shoes

He walks away and Millie follows. Lindsay leans down and

wispers

LINDSAY

ok- go just go now!

--

102.

SAM

(shocked)

What? no I can't go- Mom and Dad

will kill me!

LINDSAY

mom and dad won't find out! Just

go for a few hours, they are too

busy to notice. Just be back here

in time for pizza!

SAM

(protesting)

But!

HOWARD

(from a few feet

away)

Lindsay!

(she looks back at

him)

COMING!

(to Sam)

Go now. Before it gets to late-

I'll take care of it

SHe rushes away to follow them and Sam looks at Bill

BILL

I can handle this

SAM

(looks around)

What? no. I can't just LEAVE!!

BILL

Why not? Doesn't your sister do it

all the time?

SAM

She used to- and she got in

trouble. Grounded. If that happens

I will NEVER see stacey!

BILL

You really like her Sam

SAM

Well, yeah.

BILL

Then go just go-

SAM

I never do anything bad- I can't-

BILL

ok

They go back to fixing he shoes for a minute, Sam looking

upset suddendly he stands up

--

103.

SAM

(frantic)

I'm going- I'll...I'll be right

back!

Sam takes off likr a rocket, leaving Bill staring in shock

INT. PARTY - NIGHT

House party in Detroit- a lot of people, college kids, good

music playing. Freaks walk into party, Kim drops empty

bottle to the floor

KEN

(nodding,

approving of the

party)

Alright, alright

KIM

(to amy)

bathroom?

Amy follows kim away

NICK

Should we find the keg?

HALLWAY

The hallway is crowded Amy and Kim make their way though.

Kim is smiling at all the guys.

KIM

(to random guy)

Hey

AMY

(pushing kim and

laughing)

Come on Kim I gotta pee!

RANDOM DUDE

(leering at Kim)

Hey

KIM

(to guy)

You go to wayne or state?

RANDOM DUDE

Oakland-

(reaching out his

hand)

I'm Jake

KIM

Kim-

(pointing at Amy)

This is Amy

AMY

Whats up?

--

104.

RANDOM DUDE

You guys want a beer or something

KIM

Sure. We were just going to go to

the bathroom- we'll meet you by

the keg.

RANDOM DUDE

(working his way

though the crowd)

OK! two beers!

Kim and Amy laugh

AMY

You don't waste any time do you?

KIM

What he was cute!

Camera pans to Stacey, Vicki, and Cindy hudled in the

corner, they look uncomfortable

VICKI

Do you think Sam is going to show

up?

CINDY

(to Vicki)

Vicki!

(to Stacey)

I'm sure he will, Sam's a really

good guy, he wouldn't stand you up

like that.

STACEY

(looking at her

watch)

I thought Tim and those guys were

getting us wine coolers. Where are

they?

CINDY

(looking out the

window and

gasping)

Theres Sam!

(to Stacey)

I told you!

Stacey smiles

CUT TO

Sam running at full speed up to the front door. He stops on

the porch, heaving, catching his breath

STACEY (OS)

Sam!

SAM

(he looks up,

embarrassed but

happy)

(MORE)

--

105.

SAM (cont'd)

Hey Stacey!

STACEY

(hugs him)

You came!

SAM

Yeah.

She grabs his hand and leads him inside the house

INT. JUAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Daniel and Carla are in a bedroom in Juan's apartment, loud

music is playing and a few voices are heard. It's dark,

Daniel and Carla are making out on the bed, He is on top of

her

CARLA

(giggling)

Stop it, you know I can't do it at

my brothers house!

DANIEL

Who said anything about doing it?

We are just kissing!

They continue to go at it, he slides her shirt up a little,

she giggles and pulls it down. He kisses her neck.

CARLA

(mildy annoyed)

Daniel!

DANIEL

(wispering but not

stopping what he

is doing)

what?

They kiss for another moment

CARLA

Come on!

Daniel slides off her and props his head up on his hand

DANIEL

why are you so wierd about your

brother anyway.

CARLA

(facing him)

I'm not wierd, it's just he is

overprotective

The music suddenly stops and then voices are heard walking

out and the door shuts and it is silent.

DANIEL

Where are they going?

--

106.

CARLA

Who knows?

She rolls on top of him and kisses him

CARLA

But now that he is gone...

They kiss again for a few moments and Daniel starts to sit

up

CARLA

(holding on to him)

Where are you going?

DANIEL

(slowly standing

up)

I gotta go to the bathroom

He leans down and kisses her

DANIEL

I'll be right back.

CARLA

(smiles and lays

back on the bed)

Ok baby, I'll be waiting for you!

Daniel walks out the bedroom door and shuts it behind him,

he creeps along the hallway towards the linen closet.

CUT TO

Carla in the bedroom, smelling a candle and lighting it.

Browsing the desk, covered in playboys. She opens one up and

is grossed out and throw it in a drawer.

CUT TO

Daniel looking behind him and then walking into the closet

and snooping around. It appears normal. He looks behind

stacks of towels, toliet paper rolls, opens a box and finds

a bunch of playboys, firecrakers in another box.

CUT TO

Carla looking at her hair in the relection of a lamp.

Putting it up and then putting it down. She crosses the room

and smells the candle again. She takes off her shirt so she

is wearing a tank top

CUT TO

Daniel walking out of linen closet and creeping along the

hallway to Juan's room. There are pictures of him and his

friends on the wall. Rolling papers in the dresser drawres,

a bunch of persreption meds. He opens the closet door and

there are two humidifiers running, He is put off by hiw damp

it is in there but is to stupid to realize what that means.

He searches behind the dirty clothes and finds a safe. He

stares at it.

--

107.

CUT TO

Carla getting up and walking back over to the drawer with

the playboy in it and looking at the center fold. Puts her

hands on her boobs, sucks stomach in, sucks cheeks in and is

sizing herself up

CUT TO

Daniel trying to open the safe, swirling the dial in every

direction. Out of the corner of his eye he sees 5 or 6 large

books stacked in a row on the high shelf. He slides one of

the boxes over and slowly steps on it, trying to reach the

shelf.

CUT TO

Carla realizing it has been a while, and starting to get

annoyed

CUT TO

Daniel slides books aside and behind them are 6 shoeboxes

stacked . He pulls one off the top, takes the top off and

inside, pretected by plastic wrap are the cigars. There are

about 2 dozen in there. Daniel smiles.

CUT TO

Carla gets up and walks toward the door

CARLA

(calling out)

Daniel?

Daniel, startled, in the closet, falling into the box he is

standing on, about to walk out of the closet-

CUT TO

Carla opening the bedroom door

CARLA

(calling out)

Babe?

She walks in the hallway and down it and approaches the

bathroom door just as the toliet flushes.

DANIEL (OS)

(from inside the

bathroom)

Yeah?

Swings door open

CARLA

Hey

DANIEL

hey

(looks wired)

Hey want to go somewhere? I heard

of this party on Elm is going to

(MORE)

--

108.

DANIEL (cont'd)

be sick

DANIEL

hey

(looks wired)

Hey want to go somewhere? I heard

of this party on Elm is going to

be sick

CARLA

(laughing)

but I thought you wanted to

(points to the

bedroom)

ya know

CARLA

(laughing)

but I thought you wanted to

(points to the

bedroom)

ya know

DANIEL

I always want to do THAT, but this

party is tonight man!

CARLA

(unsure but going

with the flow)

Ok, alright

(nodding)

Yeah sounds fun- lets go then

Daniel leans forward and kisses her quickly

INT. A-1 SPORTING GOODS - NIGHT

Linsday and Millie are working the popcorn stand, the store

is super crowded now.

JEANE

(walking up to the

girls)

Have you girls seen Sammy?

MILLE

(stiff)

No I have not seen Sam...around

here...now.

LINDSAY

I think I saw him in the tennis

asile

JEANE

(looks around)

alright

walks away

--

109.

there is a huge gong at the front of the store and Howard

rings it!

MILLE

(handing a popcorn

bag to someone)

These shoppers are crazy!

HOWARD

(Into megaphone)

Here ye here ye- for the next half

hour take an extra 10 percent off

everything in the store!

LINDSAY

Tell me about it! Some lady pushed

me on her way to the camping

section-

a few people yell and more people start shopping faster.

Millie giggles

MILLE

So do you think Sam snuck out of

the store? It's kind of dangerous-

Did he walk to that party all by

himself?

LINDSAY

(in a wisper)

shhhh, Millie! The party is only a

few streets away. Plus when Sam

comes back, I'm going to go.

MILLE

(shocked)

What? Lindsay you can't go! Who is

going to help me with the popcorn

machine?

LINDSAY

I have to! I promised Kim!

(look at watch)

Sam better hurry up

INT. PARTY - NIGHT

Sam is sitting on a couch next to Stacey. Cindy is sitting

on a chair next to them. Other jocks and vicki are around,

the girls got their wine coolers, Sam isn't drinking.

CINDY

And Sam's also a really good

dancer, aren't you Sam?

SAM

(embarrased)

not really

CINDY

Yeah you are!

--

110.

STACEY

(turning to sam

and ignoring

Cindy)

So what animal did you pick to do

your biology assignment on?

SAM

Well I know it's stupid but I

thought I would pick a gunni pig.

Just bc I used to have one and

it's might be fun.

STACEY

(excited)

You did?? I did too! His name was

Paul, my mom named him after Paul

McCartney.

SAM

We named ours pink

STACEY

(laughing)

Pink?

SAM

Yeah, my sister named him, she was

like 8.

CINDY

(butting in)

My brothers named our cat tonka-

bc of his tonka trucks. It's so

dumb that we have a kitten named

Tonka!

STACEY

(glacing at her

quickly)

Yeah. Anyway Sam, so I was

thinking that since it's a group

project, maybe you wanted to work

together?

SAM

Yeah, sure- it will be great. We

can put pictures of Paul and Pink

in the report!

STACEY

(laughing)

ok, but nothing with me in it- I

was so dorky when I was a kid!

SAM

(bashful)

No way, I'm sure you weren't!

STACEY

No no! I had big glasses and buck

teeth.. I was a total freak.

--

111.

SAM

You could never be a freak! You

are so.. so

CINDY

(suddenly standing

up)

Stacey, I thought you were going

to be my partner for the project!

STACEY

(shocked)

what? no? When did I say that?

CINDY

(getting all huffy

and weird)

Well, maybe you didn't say it, but

we always work together. We do all

our projects together! Now who am

I going to work with? I'm going to

have to work with Bill Aberchuck

or some loser!

SAM

(hurt)

Hey!

CINDY

(to Sam)

Sorry- it's just that Stacey is my

partner, we always work together.

STACEY

(confident)

Well, this time , I'm working with

Sam. We can work together next

time. I'm sorry Cindy.

CINDY

Fine. Fine. Have fun. I don't care

She storms off. Stacey and Sam look at each other confused

SAM

What was that about?

CAMERA PANS INTO THE KITCHEN

Kim is talking to that dude and laughing, she is clearly

wasted, falling all over him. Nick, Sarah, Ken, and Amy are

sitting at the kitchen table, nick is eating cookies and

pointing at the box

NICK

no no no thats what I'm sayin man!

Like what does it mean- it says

"game piece inside, no purchase

nessasary"!

KEN

But they could BE someone elses

cookie box.

--

112.

NICK

so lets say that I go to your

house

KEN

Yeah

NICK

I open the box and find out I'm a

winner- I win

(looks at box)

Wow! A stero system! OK lets say I

win the sweepstakes JUST by

opening the box. What happens

then? I get the prize or I have to

give it to you?

KEN

You give it to me- my mom brought

them.The prize belongs to us.

NICK

Like your mom buys anything- your

housekeeper buys them- SHE wins

the prize.

KEN

Fine- she wins

NICK

But thats the thing- it says no

purchase nessasary, but in order

to win, you HAVE to buy the box!

They are messing with you mind

man!

SARAH

You think the cookie company is

messing with your mind?

NICK

You need to have to box to open it

to see if you are a winner, but

you have to buy the box to open

it- so why do they say "no

purchase nessasary". It's a

consprisy man.

SARAH

What if you steal the box?

suddenly Daniel walks in with Carla- the who group yells his

name and he greets them. He doesn't see Kim yet but she sees

him. She is glaring at him and Carla as they talk to Ken and

laugh. The guy is talking to her but she isn't listening.

Suddenly she grabs him and starts making out with him out of

control

AMY

(pointing to

kitchen, where

Kim is)

The keg is over there

--

113.

DANIEL

(walks with Carla

into the kitchen)

Cool

They walk into the kitchen, and Daniel sees her. He gulps

and stares as Carla grabs a cup and starts filling up.

CARLA

(handing beer to

him)

Here Daniel

DANIEL

(pulling his eyes

away)

Thanks babe

As she fills her cup Kim stops kissing the guy long enough

to look at Daniel as she leads him off into a dark room off

the kitchen.

NICK

(yelling from

table)

Daniel! come here.

Daniel grabs carla and they walk towards the kitchen

CAMERA PANS TO FRONT

DOOR

Moochie walks in, looking tough guy. He says hello to some

random girl and kisses her on the cheek, he walks though the

crowd, looking for someone. He walks by Sam, who is with

stacey and they look close to kissing, he walks past Kim

making out on the couch with the random guy. As he kisses

her neck, you can see a tear. He walks past the keg and into

the kitchen were Daniel and co are all laughing.

MOOCHIE

(to Daniel)

Yo Daniel

DANIEL

(looking up not

surpised to see

him there)

Yo whats up Moochie

(does fist pound

hello)

whats going on?

MOOCHIE

(to carla)

Hey C

(kisses her on the

cheek)

hey.

(waves to people

sitting at table)

--

114.

DANIEL

These are my friends. Nick, Ken,

Sarah and Amy

Eveyone nods or says hi or whats up?

MOOCHIE

(putting his hand

on Daniels

shoulder)

Can we talk outside for a minute?

KEN

(protetive)

Why?

DANIEL

(to ken)

it's cool

(to carla)

I'll be right back, ok?

CARLA

(nods)

ok babe.

(turns to group)

So what are you guys drinking?

EXT. FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

Daniel is showing Moochie the cigars, They are in a plastic

bag. Moochie takes one out and smells it.

MOOCHIE

(excited)

Oh yeah. This is it, this is the

stuff- wow that smells good.

DANIEL

What did I tell ya?

MOOCHIE

(nodding)

you told me, you told me- yep- wow

good going kid.

DANIEL

Kid?

MOOCHIE

(laughing)

alright, you proved yourself a man

tonight now- How did you get Juan

to give these up?

DANIEL

(sly)

Ahh. That is my secret. It's what

I do- I'm good at talking people

into things.

--

115.

MOOCHIE

You sure are- you talked me into

trusting you.

DANIEL

I did- but I got you what you

needed right?

MOOCHIE

(pulling a cigar

out and cutting

the end off)

True. What to try?

DANIEL

Yeah

Moochie lights the end and takes a few puffs

MOOCHIE

(in bliss)

ahhh, like silk!

(handing over to

Daniel)

Now don't inhale like a ciggarte

or hold it in like weed. Just hold

it in your mouth to get the taste,

and then blow it out.

Daniel fumbles and ends up getting in a coughing fit-

Moochie laughs and pats him on the back

MOOCHIE

You inhaled!

DANIEL

(coughing)

I..inhaled

a car door slams and a bunch of guys walk up laughing- They

are Juan and his friends. The smile drops off Daniel's face

and he is very fidigdy

JUAN

ayyyy, look who it is?

Everyone says their hellos

MOOCHIE

(to juan)

so those rims work out good?

JUAN

Yeah, I think I'm going to sell

them to Tony's tire shop, I'm

thinking I can mark them up-

(looks at Moochie

hand)

Is that a cuban?

Daniel is slowing trying to step off the porch un noticed,

he looks terrified

--

116.

MOOCHIE

Yeah

JUAN

Where did you get it?

MOOCHIE

(laughs)

From you dumbass-

JUAN

(confused)

What?

MOOCHIE

Yeah, Daniel traded them for 150?-

you know, I took the price out

ofthe rims.

Daniel creeping down the stairs

JUAN

(facing Daniel, a

look of fury on

his face)

What the hell is he talking about?

MOOCHIE

(pissed to juan)

What the hell am I talking about??

CAMERA PANS TO STACEY AND SAM ON COUCH

They are kissing, nothing to gross

SAM

(breaking apart)

Hey do you want to maybe go

outside and get some air?

STACEY

Yeah, it's really hot in here

They walk though the front door onto the porch

MOOCHIE

(to juan)

Then give me my money

JUAN

Daniel, give him his money

DANIEL

Um well see I don't have it

JUAN

You don't have it?? You son of a

Juan throws a punch at Daniel who ducks just in time and

runs into Juan, knocking him to the ground along with Sam

who was in the way. Moochie jumps over Juan at Daniel and

the other guys join in. Stacey is screaming and running out

into the lawn

--

117.

STACEY

Sam!

Somehow Daniel scrambles away. Looking behind him, he spots

Sam in the pile up. He continues to run, looks beihins again

and decides to run back and grab sam, who is huddled on the

porch with his hands over his face. Daniel grabs him by his

shirt and throws a punch at Juan, who doubles over. Daniel

runs at full speed down the lawn, Sam behind him, followed

by moochie, juan and co.

DANIEL

(running across

the lawn, Stacey

and Sam following)

COME ON!

They jump in his car and just as he speeds off, the other

guys get in their car

INT. DANIEL CAR - NIGHT

He is speeding like a manic, Sam is in the front seat

freaking out, Daniel is focused on the road

SAM

(screaming and

holding his face)

What is going on? What are you

doing??

DANIEL

What does it look like I'm

doing??

(glancing at Sam)

Are you bleeding?

STACEY

(learning forward

to front seat)

Oh my God Sam!

SAM

(covering his face)

It's fine- I'm fine!

He looks in the review mirror, they are gaining on him.He

drives even faster.

STACEY

(yelling at Daniel)

SLOW DOWN!!

DANIEL

(looking at her)

Who the hell are you?

STACEY

Stacey- and are you trying to kill

us?

--

118.

DANIEL

(weaving along the

road)

no! They are!

SAM

Why?

DANIEL

It doesn't matter!

SAM

Are you kidnapping us?

STACEY

Shut up Sam!

Sam looks hurt at this

DANIEL

(looking at sam)

Lindsay- your sister- where is

she, where is she right now?

he doesn't answer

DANIEL

Wheres Lindsay??

The car chasing them pulls up next to them

JUAN

(yelling out

window)

Your dead Desario!

DANIEL

(to Sam)

WHERE IS SHE??

STACEY

Sam! Tell him!

SAM

NO!

Daniel makes it though the next light, but the other car

almost gets in an accident, and is slowed down by cars

braking in front

STACEY

(looking out the

back window)

Did we loose them?

DANIEL

I'm trying to...

(looking at Sam)

Are you ok, kid?

SAM

It's just a nose bleed- yeah, I'm

fine!

--

119.

DANIEL

(pleading)

Sam, please. These guys are going

to find me. They know where I

live- everything.

SAM

Why don't you just give them what

they what?

DANIEL

Because I don't have what they

want

The are gaining on them again, Daniel takes a turn and the

tires squeal

DANIEL

(to Sam)

Please, I know Lindsay would want

to help me. - where is she?

Sam says nothing, he just shakes his head

STACEY

(it dawns on her)

The sale! She is at the sale. A-1

sporting goods!

Sam looks deflated

Daniel looks at Sam and back at the road.

INT. A-1 SPORTING GOODS - NIGHT

Store is crowded. Lindsay is talking to a women and

laughing, Howard is ringing up customers, Jeane is saying

hello to people

INT. DANIELS CAR - NIGHT

DANIEL

I really think I lost them this

time, back there at the last

light...

His voice trails off as he enters the parking lot. It's

bumper to bumper, kids holding ballons everywhere, people

standing in the street talking

DANIEL

(freaking out and

laying on his

horn)

ARRRHHHHHHHHH!

STACEY

(yelling)

Just relax! What are they going to

do- attack you in front of 100

people and the police?

(she gestures

forward, where a

(MORE)

--

120.

STACEY (cont'd)

cop is buying a

snowcone from

bill)

Sam- you are still bleeding- here

She gives him a tshirt from the back of Daniel's car and he

holds it up to his nose. Daniels car is inching forward and

is now in the middle of the parking lot.

SAM

Can we get out here? I'm getting

out here

Sam opens the car door, slams it and gets out of the car,

running towards the store.

STACEY

Ok OK

(opens the door

and turns to

Daniel)

Thanks-

DANIEL

(rolling his eyes)

Yeah

As she gets out of the car and slams the door, Daniel looks

behind him and sees Moochies car pulling into the parking

lot. Daniel spies a spot and quickly pulls in and jumps out

of the car. He runs though the parking lot as Juan opens the

passanger door and looks all around. He sees Daniel just as

he ducks into the store.

JUAN

HEY!

INT. A-1 SPORTING GOODS - NIGHT

Sam stumbles in the front door, Stacey behind him. Jeane

rushes up to him.

JEANE

Oh my god Sammy what is going on?

Are you ok?

SAM

It's ok mom, my nose started

bleeding, I was just outside with

Bill.

Daniel rushes into the store in the background. He briefly

pauses, and then runs into the crowd.

JEANE

Oh no, it just started bleeding?

Just like that?

--

121.

STACEY

(stepping forward)

Yes, we were in the parking lot

talking, and it just started

spurting blood!

Jeane makes a grossed out face

STACEY

I'm stacey by the way

JEANE

(pleasently

surprised)

Stacey! OH hi! YOU'RE Stacey

STACEY

(laughing)

So you have heard of me?

JEANE

You bet I have

SAM

(embarassed,

though the shirt)

MOM!

JEANE

Oh ok kids come on lets go to the

back, lets see if laying upside

down will help

She leads them away

Moochie, Juan, and two thugs walk in the front door and look

around

JUAN

Where is he? I know I saw him come

in here.

MOOCHIE

He thinks he can hide?

JUAN

First he takes advantage of my

sister, weasels 150 bucks outta

me and then steals my cubans! That

little punk is dead.

They all storm forward into the crowd.

CUT TO

Quieter part of the store, Lindsay is in the hunting

section, showing a man a hunting suit, there are maybe three

other people in the area

LINDSAY

(to man as he

walks away)

Thanks, have a good night!

--

122.

She spins around and run directly into Daniel, who is a

total mess

LINDSAY

(shocked)

AHHH! Daniel hi what are you doing

here?

DANIEL

(grabbing her and

slighty frantic)

Lindsay do you have 150?

LINDSAY

WHat? Daniel what is going on?

DANIEL

Juan and these other guys, I owe

them money and they are chasing

me- These guys are crazy, ok?

LINDSAY

What? Who is chasing you?

(getting angry)

Tell me whats going on!

DANIEL

I promise I will explain

everything in a minute can you

just please get me to a place

where they won't find me?

LINDSAY

(freaked out)

They are here, in the store??

DANIEL

(pleading)

Please!

LINDSAY

(pissed)

Fine!

Grabs him my the jacket and storms of down an asile

DANIEL

Thank You

They go to a back down and lindsay takes a key out of her

pocket and opens it. It is some sort of storage closet. They

both go in and shut the door.

IN A-1'S BACK ROOM

Sam is laying upsdie down on the couch. Stacey is next to

him and Bill is sitting on a chair eating a snow cone.

SAM

Mom- I swear it's fine, the

bleeding has stopped for the most

part.

--

123.

JEANE

Are you sure Sam?

STACEY

Mrs. Weir, I will take care of

him- I'll let you know if it

starts bleeding again

(gesturing to the

door)

Go- Bill and I will watch.

JEANE

Oh Stacey you are so sweet. It was

wonderful meeting you!

STACEY

You too!

JEANE

(walking to the

door)

alright, I'll leave you kids

alone- please let me know if you

need anything at all Sam

SAM

Mom- I'm fine

JEANE

alright

She walks though the door as Neil walks in

JEANE

Hi honey

NEIL

Hi Mrs. Weir

Niel walks into the room

BILL

I thought you were sick!

NEIL

(to Sam)

What happened to you?

SAM

It's a long story

NEIL

Hi Stacey

STACEY

Hi Neil

SAM

Yeah don't you have the flu or

something? You told me you were

puking all day.

--

124.

NEIL

(matter of fact)

Nope, I'm not sick.It's that my

parents are getting a divorce.

The room is in shock

BILL

I'm sorry Neil

(holding out

snowcone)

Want some of my snowcone?

NEIL

(shaking his head)

And it's safe to say I'm not

getting that tv in my room either

SAM

(disbelif)

oh no Neil, thats really terrible

NEIL

(leaning back)

It is. It's really terrible. ANd I

have been thinking about how

horrible and terrible and sad it

is for two days now, so can we

talk about something else?

(to Sam and Stacey)

Did you go to that party? Is that

why your nose is bleeding?

SAM

(pausing)

Yeah well yeah

BILL

He got beat up

NEIL

REALLY?

SAM

no.

INSIDE THE CLOSET

LINDSAY

(angry and pacing)

What now Daniel??

DANIEL

(sitting on the

floor against the

wall)

What do you mean?

LINDSAY

It's always something with you

DANIEL

What? no- we are friends right?

--

125.

LINDSAY

(shugs)

I guess

DANIEL

What do you mean you guess? Is

this about Kim?

CUT TO

Thugs getting pushed around by crazy shoppers. Moochie is

waiting by the door with thug 1 and 2

MOOCHIE

I can't belive that idoit is

buying something

Juan is seen giving cash to the cashier to buy a pair of

sneakers

THUG2

Desrio aint here- we looked around

the back too

JUAN

(walking up)

Well the little weasel got away.

But at least I got these nikes for

50. Good deal.

THUG1

Carla knows where he lives, we can

go back tomorrow and beat his ass

then.

JUAN

Carla isn't going to be happy

about this- she never listens to

me, I told her this guy was a punk

MOOCHIE

Lets go

They leave the store

CLOSET

It's dark, Lindsay is pacing in front of Daniel, pissed

LINDSAY

NO! It's not about Kim!

DANIEL

(acusing)

REALLY?

LINDSAY

(breaking)

Ok MAYBE it's about Kim

DANIEL

This is unbelivable!

He gets up to leave

--

126.

LINDSAY

(gesturing for him

to sit down)

no no no, stay in here. I mean-

whats going on Daniel? I've never

seen you this freaked out before.

DANIEL

(quietly)

I'm an idoit

LINDSAY

(laughing)

well..

DANIEL

I was sick of just sitting around

being errand boy while everyone

else was making money.

LINDSAY

Who? Your girlfriends brother,

this Juan guy?

DANIEL

Juan, all those guys. I tried to

do a deal of my own.

LINDSAY

(sarcastic)

And I see that worked out

DANIEL

(looking down)

Yeah

LINDSAY

so what, you owe them money or

something?

DANIEL

That and I stole some cigars- And

I also lied to Carla, so I'm

pretty sure Juan is going to want

to kill me for that too.

LINDSAY

Just give everything back Daniel

DANIEL

I can't!!

LINDSAY

Why?

DANIEL

I gave it all to my mom- I know it

will halp pay for my dads

medicine.

(smiles briefly and kicks at the ground)

I kept 40 for myself though

It's silent as Lindsay slides down to sit next to him

--

127.

DANIEL

It just all seemed so easy, school

was always such a drag for me you

know. This way was so much easier.

Hot girl, money, everything

LINDSAY

yeah

DANIEL

I know, it's stupid! I'm stupid.

LINDSAY

You are NOT stupid

DANIEL

Yes I am, even if I was back in

school, I would'nt pass my classes

anyway.

LINDSAY

(touching his arm)

Yes, you would! I told you, I

could help you-not that you need

help you are already smart- but

just someone to keep you on track.

DANIEL

But we tried that already Lindsay,

it didn't work!

(playing with his

shoe)

my life is a waste

LINDSAY

Listen, your life is not a waste.

STOP feeling sorry for yourself.

And it will work this time,

because this time it's different.

DANIEL

How- how is it different?

LINDSAY

Because now you know whats out

there- Just think of graduating as

a way to avoid all this crap, you

know?

DANIEL

I can't avoid it, its my life!

LINDSAY

With a highschool degree there are

so many other options. You can

even consider commuinty college,

you could go to film school..

DANIEL

That would be cool

They look at each other and he swallows hard. He looks

touched

--

128.

DANIEL

Why do you say these things?

LINDSAY

what?

DANIEL

you actually think it's possible

for ME to go to film school?

College?

LINDSAY

Of corse!

Not everything is measured in

grades in school. I just belive in

you.

They look at each other for a breif moment and Daniel leans

forward to kiss her. She doesn't move, kind of in shock.

When he kisses her, she doesn't respond at first but after a

second they are kissing tenderly in the darkness, he is

stroking her hair. After about 5 seconds she gasps and pulls

away.

LINDSAY

Oh my god!

DANIEL

what?

LINDSAY

(standing up)

Oh my god- DANIEL!!

DANIEL

What?

LINDSAY

You kissed me!

DANIEL

(smirking)

You kissed me too!

Daniel stands up

LINDSAY

(pacing)

you started it! Oh my god you

JERK!

(pushes him)

you JERK!

DANIEL

Me? I'm a jerk??

LINDSAY

(getting in his

face)

Don't tell anyone about this-EVER!

--

129.

He smiles and says nothing, he just grabs at her waist

looking like he is going to kiss her again. She looks at him

kind of leaning in also- then snaps back

LINDSAY

NO ONE, OKAY?

She flings the closet door open and slams it shut. She leans

her head against the door for a second then storms off.

Inside the closet, Daniel exhales a confused/offended sigh


End file.
